


Favorite

by BadLuckKaren



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckKaren/pseuds/BadLuckKaren
Summary: Janus making Remus his favorite meal when he is having a hard day.Prompt generated in https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is the first fic I've written in years and I'm not a writer, so it's probably not that great, but I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, this is meant to be platonic but it's fine if you want to see it as romantic ^^
> 
> Oh and my first language it's not English so if you see any grammar error or have any (constructive) observation, please let me know.

"Remus?" Janus called as he entered the apartment he shared with Remus, normally his roommate would’ve been working in the living room, but said roommate was not there, instead there was his laptop tossed on the couch, the cushions on the floor, and a mess of sheet and paper balls everywhere, that was never a good sign. He went to Remus’ room but it was empty, next place was the bathroom and he was welcomed by Remus fully clothed in the bathtub full of water, looking at the ceiling.

"Bad day?" asked Janus

"Pff just assholes trying to tell me how much my work cost, the usual" responded Remus, not looking at him

"hmmm right… I’m gonna make dinner" was Janus’ only response, he knew it wasn’t just 'the usual' if it had Remus like that but he didn’t want to push him, instead he decided to make something to make him feel a little bit better.

\----- 

"Dinner’s ready!" Called Janus and after Remus changed into dry clothes, he sat at the table

"what are we having for dinner Jan-Jan?"

Instead of answering, Janus placed a plate of Spaghetti and meatballs, Remus’ favorite, in front of him

"Fuck yeah! wait, can I…?" 

Janus sighed, he knew where this was going "sure, go-ahead"

"Yay!"

Remus then proceeded to grab a straw and try to eat with it, it was noisy and weird, but that was just a normal Remus thing, and Janus wouldn’t change a thing if it meant seeing his friend happy.


End file.
